Christmas
by Vampiresforev
Summary: Bella charlie Renee and The Cullens have christmas together! OOO! Sounds clasy and elegant there will be some romantic sences and some clasy other are filled with fun and games! in this stoey pretend phil does NOT exsit
1. Chapter 1

**AN: first fanfic hope you enjoy it!!**

**Diclamer: I don't own Twilight and if I did people I wouldn't be here I would be doing some other thing like making more of the Twilight series!!**

Chapter 1The Surprise

I got up that morning with a strange glow on my face I opened my eyes and it burned my eyes. It defiantly was the sun well I know Edward wont be in the public eye. Maybe we could go to the meadow. Oh wait I cant do that. It may be light out but, there was a little snow left from the snow storm yesterday. _PLEASE_ melt. I guess i should get up.

I walked to my closet opened the door and looked around when I noticed some thing in my closet that was not mine. I took it of the hook and there was a note on it, I opened it up and it said Dear Bella it was obviously from Alice.

_Bella_

_Ware this I know you will kill me latter, If you can catch me that is. But just do it. It will go good with those black slacks you have. And then after you get dressed come over to our house I have suprise for you._

_Love ya sis Alice_

Great I hate surprises they drive me nuts. I looked at the shirt it looked relay nice, it was maroon colored and the selves hung at my shoulders, and it also had a bunch of little holes in it which meant I had to ware a long sleeve white shirt underneath. This must be for the date she wanted me to go on. She wanted me and Edward to do some thing. Other then hanging around the house. I got dressed in a daze not sure what to make out of what this was.

I walked down the satires in to the kitchen and got a granola bar and ate it in 3 bites. Charlie all ready went to work? it was suppose to be his day off. I guess I will call him to see ware he was. I dialed his work number.

The Sheriff answered.

"hello Sheriff Wakens speaken'!"He said in a vary happy voice. **(made that up I couldn't remember the real name of the Sheriff was)**

"yes, Chief Swan please"

"one minute"

"Bella"

"Dad"

"I am so sorry Bells I had to come in today they had three people sick today."

"Its okay"

"I will see you when I get home okay"

"okay Bye"

"Bye"

He seemed a bit of in a hurry. humph. I went to hang up the phone when I noticed some thing next to the phone it was the note that he wrought on when we had phone messages.

_Bella, Alice wanted me to tell you to come over she had a surprise for you. Oh! And I have to go to work see you latter!_

Okay then. I got to the truck and reached for my keys in my pocket. and they weren't there I forgot to go get it from the hock by the front door. ugh!! GREATE. I through my head up at the sky. "UGH".

"Whats wrong" I turned around and I saw Edward, "here you go" he held out my keys.

"what are you doing?! aren't you suppose to be staying out of the public eye." then I noticed he was standing by the trees so he was out of the sun light.

"I was sent here too come and get you. but you already were coming." he chuckled. and gave me that crocked smile that I loved.

"Oh".

"Okay shall we",

"okay" I took the keys from him and got in the car and we drove down to the big white house in the woods. I pulled up to the drive way. Then Alice was at my door.

"In a hurry much"? i asked

"Yes and no".

"Then what is this big surprise."

"Well I want to tell you that you and Charlie...and Renee will be able to spend Christmas with us".

"Okay then what was the new shirt for".

"Oh, I just wanted to see you in it," she giggled rolled my eyes. And she pulled me along. I guess it was not a scam to set me up with a date with Edward. We walked up to the house and Edward started to chuckel. we got in the house and I said

"Whats so funny Edward"?

"Nothing you will see" I glared at him, he just winked at me. and Alice pulled me to her room.

"So I wanted to show you this..."She went to her closet and pulled out a REALY beautiful dress. It was a blue Turquoise color with a fancy lace on it.

"what do you think"

"its amazing, is this what Edward was joking about?"

"Yeah so".

"I got a question."

"I got an answer"

"Okay. Well does Charlie and Renee know about it?"

"No. Why?"

"...And the good news is." she laughed.

"But why do ask"?

"Just so I wouldn't have to explain. But I guess I will."

"Yep, and don't worry Charlie will be perfectly fine with it and so will Renee I had a vision.

"All rightey then. I am going to go find Edward." I started to the door when Alice said...

"Wait! You can go! in a sec! Kay. Turn around so I can see what the shirt looks like on you." I turned around while she looked at it.

"well do you think it suits me" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah Its awesome!"

"Okay can I go now!"I whined! I relay missed him we didn't talk much in the Truck on The way over here.

"fine!"She pouted!

"OK. Thank you! See ya latters Alice."

**AN: So hate. Like it. My first fanfic so yeah! Review and you will get cyber cookies!! Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: first fanfic hope you enjoy it!!**

**Diclamer: I don't own Twilight and if I did people I wouldn't be here I would be doing some other thing like making more of the Twilight series!!**

Chapter 1The Surprise

I got up that morning with a strange glow on my face I opened my eyes and it burned my eyes. It defiantly was the sun well I know Edward wont be in the public eye. Maybe we could go to the meadow. Oh wait I cant do that. It may be light out but, there was a little snow left from the snow storm yesterday. _PLEASE_ melt. I guess i should get up.

I walked to my closet opened the door and looked around when I noticed some thing in my closet that was not mine. I took it of the hook and there was a note on it, I opened it up and it said Dear Bella it was obviously from Alice.

_Bella_

_Ware this I know you will kill me latter, If you can catch me that is. But just do it. It will go good with those black slacks you have. And then after you get dressed come over to our house I have suprise for you._

_Love ya sis Alice_

Great I hate surprises they drive me nuts. I looked at the shirt it looked relay nice, it was maroon colored and the selves hung at my shoulders, and it also had a bunch of little holes in it which meant I had to ware a long sleeve white shirt underneath. This must be for the date she wanted me to go on. She wanted me and Edward to do some thing. Other then hanging around the house. I got dressed in a daze not sure what to make out of what this was.

I walked down the satires in to the kitchen and got a granola bar and ate it in 3 bites. Charlie all ready went to work? it was suppose to be his day off. I guess I will call him to see ware he was. I dialed his work number.

The Sheriff answered.

"hello Sheriff Wakens speaken'!"He said in a vary happy voice. **(made that up I couldn't remember the real name of the Sheriff was)**

"yes, Chief Swan please"

"one minute"

"Bella"

"Dad"

"I am so sorry Bells I had to come in today they had three people sick today."

"Its okay"

"I will see you when I get home okay"

"okay Bye"

"Bye"

He seemed a bit of in a hurry. humph. I went to hang up the phone when I noticed some thing next to the phone it was the note that he wrought on when we had phone messages.

_Bella, Alice wanted me to tell you to come over she had a surprise for you. Oh! And I have to go to work see you latter!_

Okay then. I got to the truck and reached for my keys in my pocket. and they weren't there I forgot to go get it from the hock by the front door. ugh!! GREATE. I through my head up at the sky. "UGH".

"Whats wrong" I turned around and I saw Edward, "here you go" he held out my keys.

"what are you doing?! aren't you suppose to be staying out of the public eye." then I noticed he was standing by the trees so he was out of the sun light.

"I was sent here too come and get you. but you already were coming." he chuckled. and gave me that crocked smile that I loved.

"Oh".

"Okay shall we",

"okay" I took the keys from him and got in the car and we drove down to the big white house in the woods. I pulled up to the drive way. Then Alice was at my door.

"In a hurry much"? i asked

"Yes and no".

"Then what is this big surprise."

"Well I want to tell you that you and Charlie...and Renee will be able to spend Christmas with us".

"Okay then what was the new shirt for".

"Oh, I just wanted to see you in it," she giggled rolled my eyes. And she pulled me along. I guess it was not a scam to set me up with a date with Edward. We walked up to the house and Edward started to chuckel. we got in the house and I said

"Whats so funny Edward"?

"Nothing you will see" I glared at him, he just winked at me. and Alice pulled me to her room.

"So I wanted to show you this..."She went to her closet and pulled out a REALY beautiful dress. It was a blue Turquoise color with a fancy lace on it.

"what do you think"

"its amazing, is this what Edward was joking about?"

"Yeah so".

"I got a question."

"I got an answer"

"Okay. Well does Charlie and Renee know about it?"

"No. Why?"

"...And the good news is." she laughed.

"But why do ask"?

"Just so I wouldn't have to explain. But I guess I will."

"Yep, and don't worry Charlie will be perfectly fine with it and so will Renee I had a vision.

"All rightey then. I am going to go find Edward." I started to the door when Alice said...

"Wait! You can go! in a sec! Kay. Turn around so I can see what the shirt looks like on you." I turned around while she looked at it.

"well do you think it suits me" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah Its awesome!"

"Okay can I go now!"I whined! I relay missed him we didn't talk much in the Truck on The way over here.

"fine!"She pouted!

"OK. Thank you! See ya latters Alice."

**AN: So hate. Like it. My first fanfic so yeah! Review and you will get cyber cookies!! Review!!**


End file.
